The major goal of our research is to improve the capability for determining high-resolution protein and nucleic acid structures in solution from multi-dimensional NMR experiments and to apply that methodology to interesting subjects. A topic of growing interest is to develop the means of ascertaining the dynamic structure of biopolymers, since real molecules undergo conformational fluctuations in solution. At present, we continue to improve methodology, and applications include DNA gene targets, RNA, and proteins which regulate gene transcription. The subjects for structure determination are often chosen to be targets for subsequent drug design. The Computer Graphics Lab facilities are utilized to display the structure and analyze structural features. We also use the Computer Graphics Lab during the course of structure refinement, as the MidaPlus delegates, NOEshow and AMBERshow, enable us to readily examine any inconsistencies of interim structures with experimental data. In our most recent work, we have been generating conformational ensembles; we are working on ways of depicting the large amount of information in the ensembles in an effective graphical representation.